What the Hell?
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: Hinata woke up with an Epiphany.Where was the fun in her life? She has a whole new personality and doesn't care about what anyone thinks about her.She's going to be in control of her life now. She was gonna have fun for once.Hinata Harem? FULL SUMMARY
1. A New Day

_**Welcome all. Yet another Plot Bunny that popped into my head. This one won't be near as heavy as any off my other fics. It's meant to be playful and humorous. Nothing serious or really all that realistic.**_

_**I thought about what would happen if Hinata suddenly woke up one day full of confidence. She's beautiful, bold, teasing, playful, touchy-feely, has no real inhibitions about showing off her body and totally oblivious to the effect she has on boys. **_

_**She's also slightly rebellious. Just to make up for her obedient years. This Hinata is a free spirit and no one will control her. **_

_**Inspired by: What the Hell by Avril Lavigne and Obsession by Sky Ferreira**_

_**WARNING: OCC HINATA! Possible Hinata Harem, Hinata having a little fun, rebelling a little, and Sasuke has returned**_

_**Summary: **_Hinata woke up with an Epiphany one day. Where was the fun in her life? She has almost a whole new personality and doesn't care about what anyone thinks about her. She's going to be in control of her life now. She was going to have fun for once, anyone else be damned. It was time to do what was best for her? How will Konoha deal with this new Hinata? Will Hinata's freedom last when her father catches a whiff of her change and the males of Konoha begin to compete for her? Will she even notice?

_**What the Hell?**_

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping cheerfully outside the apartment of a timid ninja named Hinata. What no one yet knew was that on this day, history was about to be made. Today was the day that would change Konoha's future forever. Hinata Hyuuga, ex heiress to the Hyuuga clan, woke up feeling fresh and oddly free. Everything suddenly seemed brighter. For the first time in her life, she felt confident and _happy_. Not merely content. Everything made so much more sense now. Life wasn't as scary. Hinata realized that she didn't need to depend on others for her sense worth. She was perfect the way she was. There was no need for any insecurity about her life, her job, her family, or even her body. All was the way it was supposed.

She didn't know what caused this sudden epiphany but she welcomed it. Hinata felt better than ever. Today was a new day. She wouldn't hide and be buried in her past. She would create a new future for herself. Walking into her bathroom, she took a shower and dried off before she looked into the mirror and frowned at her reflection.

No wonder she didn't have many friends. That reflection was not attractive at all. Add that to the sad and timid disposition she had and it all pointed to an un-fun scared loser.

"Well this has to change. Starting today." She decided. She walked to her closet and peered in. Wrinkling her nose, she grabbed a heavy jacket and a pair of pants she hadn't worn in a while that were tight. She needed to go shopping ASAP. Maybe she shouldn't have declined to go shopping with Sakura, Ino, and TenTen.

Passing her dresser, she grabbed her money as she walked out the front door.

Hinata strolled down the streets, checking out potential stores she wanted to go. So far nothing caught her attention. Someone pushed past her rudely and she turned around, ready to ask them what they're problem was when something caught her attention. There was a flickering neon sign in a darkened alley to her right. Walking closer and peering in the darkness, she noticed a storefront and a sign that read,

**"Jebei's All-purpose store. The perfect store for the rebellious youth! Tattoo artist, clothing, and hairdresser inside!"**

Hinata smiled. Seems like she found her store. She walked inside, ready for a transformation.

The place was amazing. In the front to the left by the register was clothing of all kind, mostly graphic tees, ripped jeans, short shorts, and hats. To the far left was a small section set up with all the equipment that would be in a professional hair salon. There were two hair stylists and they were both working on someone. To the far left was a tattoo artist, who sat looking bored.

"What to do first?" Hinata mused. "Tattoo artist first I guess. Hairdresser after that and then clothes."

Nodding her head decisively, she walked over to the tattooist. He looked up at her amused by something and raised an eyebrow. He smirked.

"Sure you belong in here little Hime?"

Hinata glared at him, slightly offended. Ignoring the princess part, she huffed. She was not little.

"Don't worry about me old man. Just do your job." The artist chuckled. "What will it be?" He asked.

Hinata pondered this for a moment, then spying a piece of paper and a pencil, she drew what she wanted. She flicked the paper at the tattooist. "This is what I want."

The man chuckled. "Whatever you want little Hime. Lay back and let the master work."

Hinata sat back up, thanked the tattoo artist and walked over to the hairdresser. She saw an empty chair and she wanted to claim it before anyone else could. Her hand went back to the tattoo on her stomach, concealed by her shirt. It was fully healed without the ink disappearing. Turns out that the Tattooist was a retired anbu medic-nin.

_**Lucky her!**_

She was pulled from her musings as she felt a hand run through her blue with violet over tones waist length hair. A gruff female voice sounded from behind her shoulder. "What'll it be?"

Hinata looked up to see an older woman with bright blue spiky hair. She thought about what she wanted as a blue smock was wrapped around her and the chair was turned around. She honestly didn't know.

Shrugging, Hinata said," Whatever you think will look best. I don't want it to be as long but anything other than that is fine."

A wicked gleam entered the hairdressers eyes, who began cackling happily and rubbing her hands together delighted.

"Don't worry my little pretty. You'll be even more beautiful when I'm done with you."

A worried gleam entered Hinata's eyes but she shut them tight and allowed the woman free rein over her hair.

1 and a half hours later, Hinata was finished. She had been waiting patiently and watching British television shows. Feeling the chair twirl around, she cracked an eye open and saw the blue-haired woman looking at her.

"All done my little pretty. Would you like to see how it looks?"

Hinata nodded eagerly. When the woman moved out of the way of the mirror, she gasped. She looked so different!

Her side bangs were long, framing her clear creamy face and stopping a little past her breastbone. Both were jet black. The rest, however, was shorter and the color of her regular blue with natural violet streaks. Thin blacks streaks were added too. It got shorter the farther back it went until the back was at the base of her neck. The long bob made her large lavender eyes and full red lips stand out.

She jumped up excitedly and hugged the woman.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" The woman laughed and gently pulled herself from hug as Hinata blushed prettily at her overreacting.

"No problem dear."

Hinata bounced happily to the clothes section, unaware of several men in the store watching her. Several clothing choices caught her eyes but eventually she chose the right outfit to wear right now and others to wear eventually. Skipping happily to the cashier, she threw her purchases on the counter and told him she had also gotten a tattoo and her hair done.

Ringing it up, the cashier boy looked up to give her her price. His voice caught in his throat and he nervously stammered out his answer.

"I-I-It'll b-be T-T-Ten Th-thousand yen." Hinata glanced at him confused but gave him the money.

"Where's the bathroom sir?" She asked.

The boy pointed to a door behind him.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked into the bathroom, changed, and walked out before the boy could get over his shock at seeing the attractive girl and gather up enough courage to ask her out.

Hinata walked out of that alley looking far better than she had ever been and feeling the same. She skipped down the street, blind to the sight of men dropping their jaws after seeing her and leering husbands being smacked by irritated wives.

She only felt the sun, saw the happy families around her, heard the sound of people laughing merrily all around her, and knew was content. She was swinging her bag of purchases happily when she heard a song playing.

Feeling the urge to dance, she gave in. Right in the middle of the street, she danced without any care about what anyone else thought. People stared amazed at her fluid movements, no one more than the troupe of 3 girls standing across from her.

They were a dancing group that wanted to enter a competition at a club that night but they needed four people to do it. They were about ready to give up but when they saw the strange beautiful girl dancing in the street. As the song playing in the street ended and the girl began to walk on, they caught up to her.

"Hey girl! I'm Onika and that's Sarumi, and Nariko. We're apart of a dance group entering a contest at a club tonight and we wanted to know if you would join our dance/singing crew. We need four people and the dance routine isn't that hard, the contest is at 10pm and it's only 2 so you can memorize it in like an hour! Please join us!" Onika rushed out.

Hinata smiled kindly and shrugged. "I have nothing else to do tonight."

The other girls squealed and glomped Hinata. "THANK YOU!"

Aruko handed her a piece of paper with an address. "Meet us here at around four. See you then."

Hinata waved happily and turned the corner to get some ramen only to see her friends. She called out the names of the ones she saw first.

Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji were hanging out at Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen place. They were joined by Garra, visiting from Sand and Ino, Sakura, and TenTen who had finished shopping. They were currently talking about Hinata not being there.

"Oh man, I wished she had come with us." Kiba Complained.

Ino pouted but agreed. "I know! I wanted to dress her up."

Neji glared at her. "NO! YOU WILL NOT CORRUPT MY INNOCENT COUSIN!"

The innocent cousin in question's sweet melodious voice washed over them.

"NEJIIIII-NIIIII! KIBA-KUNNN! SHINO-KUN! THE REST OF YOU GUYS!"

_Hinata? Hinata didn't scream._

The whole group turned around toward the source of the yell along with the rest of the people sitting at the food stand.

A voluptuous girl with a very large bust ran towards them, flailing her arms. She has her hair cut in an asymmetrical bob with the long side bangs jet black and black streaks throughout the rest of her blue/violet hair. She wore black denim short shorts that stopped just past her butt with chains connected to it. Dark blue high heeled ninja sandals. A dark blue spaghetti strap top with a silver crouching tiger that stopped half way down her torso leaving half an inch of skin and her tattoo showing completed the ensemble.

Her tattoo stood out proudly around her navel. A black dragon with ice blue flames surrounding it circled her belly button, the open mouth pointed directed at her belly button with navy blue flames forming the kanji for "freedom" in its mouth.

Hinata ran over and jumped into Kiba's lap, hugging him and squirming around.

Blood trickled out of the rest of the males noses and fantasies ran rampant as Hinata's supple body squeezed everyone in a hug one by one.

Neji, Shino, and Kiba being the first people she hugged had the first...reactions to her presence.

Neji hugged her and thought," Incest. . Inbreeding. Oh Kami! Why won't it work? Hiashi! Lee! Gai! *Sigh* There we go."

Shino hugged her and thought" Oh...Oh my. When did..Oh. She's so soft, so supple. NO! NO! She's a sister. Yes, that's all. Sister, yes a veryyyyyy sexy sister." He started drooling.

Kiba hugged her and thought," Oh my fucking Kami! Is this really Hinata? She's delicious, and hugging me and not stupid Naruto first and DOWN BOY! DOWN BOY! DOWN BEFORE SHE FEELS IT!"

Hinata, of course, never noticed all of this and smiled brightly at the dazed and shocked group.

She twirled around. "How do I look?" She asked innocently.

_**Read and Review. **_

_**Should I continue this fic? **_

_**If I do continue this fic, I'll describe Onika, Sarumi, and Nariko in more detail next chapter. **_


	2. I Kissed A Girl

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _**

**_Inspired by: I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. _**

**_WARNING: OCC HINATA! Possible Hinata Harem, Hinata having a little fun, rebelling a little, and Sasuke has returned, a little lesbian action in this chapter_**

**_Summary: _**Hinata woke up with an Epiphany one day. Where was the fun in her life? She has almost a whole new personality and doesn't care about what anyone thinks about her. She's going to be in control of her life now. She was gonna have fun for once, anyone else be damned. It was time to do what was best for her? How will Konoha deal with this new Hinata? Will Hinata's freedom last when her father catches a whiff of her change and the males of Konoha begin to compete for her? Will she even notice?

* * *

**_What the Hell?_**

* * *

The group stared dumbfounded at her. What happened to Hinata? Where was the thick coat and baggy pants? Where was the really long hair that covered her face? Where was the light pink blush that permanently stained her pretty face? Since when was she so pretty? Since when did she have a body like that?

TenTen, Ino, and Sakura exchanged glances then compared their bodies to hers. They shrank into themselves a little, feeling more than a little inadequate next to the very beautiful girl. Even TenTen, who was older than all the girls and therefore was further into puberty felt like she didn't compare to the younger girl.

"Hey guys? You still there? What do you think?" Everyone was still silent.

Hinata pouted cutely. "You don't like it?"

She looked down at herself before shyly peeking through her bangs in a way almost reminiscent of the before version of herself. "I don't think it looks that bad..." She trailed off.

With her old clothes and personality, this move would have been cute. Now, however, it was simply sinful for the amount of things the look could imply to hormonal males.

She bit her lip and twisted her foot in the ground. "Wow, guys. Does it look that bad?"

The group realized what the silence could mean to her and they stumbled over each other to mollify her.

"It looks great! I couldn't have done better myself!"

"You look amazing!"

"Hinata- Cover up quickly!"

Neji jumped up and tried to cover up everyone's view of her with his body. Hinata threw her head back and laughed as she stepped from behind him.

"What are you covering up Neji? It's not as if they have much of anything to see. I'm not ugly but I'm certainly not as pretty as you're trying to make me seem right now." She told him with a laugh in her voice.

Seemingly ignoring everyone's disbelieving eyes and voiced objections, she continued.

"Anyway, I only have 1 and a half hours to hang out with you guys. Its 2 and I have to meet some new friends at 4."

A mischievous smile crossed Sakura's lips. "Would those new friends happen to be new dates?" Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"They're just some girls that asked me to perform with me at a club at 10 tonight. They needed a fourth person. I have to meet them and go over what to wear and what to sing."

Ino's blue eyes sparkled. "OH... I almost entered that! It's at Club Kunoichi right? We should totally come see you!" Hinata shrugged.

"I don't really know, I think they're going to explain all that when I meet them. You should come though! I do know I'm going to be one of the last groups to preform but besides that I don't know much."

They spent the remainder of the time discussing anything that came to mind and Hinata remained oblivious to the many stares she got from her male companions and passing men.

Eventually, she announced she had to go and gave everyone a long hug. Surprisingly, Gaara got the longest hug _and _a kiss on the cheek. Hinata looked into his eyes and said she "earnestly hoped he would be there tonight and that they would be good friends."

She left Gaara with pink cheeks, a small smile, and the jealous stares of all the men in the area.

* * *

Hinata arrived at the address she was given. She stood in front of a modest sized house. Walking up the front path, she reached the door and knocked hard. Immediately, she heard shrieking as the door opened and she was pulled inside by excited teenage girls. She was lead to Nariko's family room and forced to sit on the couch while the others informed her of the situation, the contest, and the rules.

However, only one part of her brain listened to the instructions. She had learned how to split her attention during ninja training. The other part of her memorized each girl's appearance.

Onika had grass green hair that hung all the way to her waist. She let it fly free and she occasionally wiped it out of her dark brown eyes. She looked the most easily excitable. She was exceptionally pretty. Her build was more athletic than her friends but she still had curves. She was the tallest at 5'8.

Sarumi had eyes as green as Onika's hair with dark red hair. She had it swept up in a ponytail that brushed her shoulders as she jumped around with her friends. She was the one with a mix of an athletic and delicate build. She was the shortest, barely reaching 5'2.

Nariko had charcoal black hair with hazel eyes. Her face was oval shaped with features that were symmetrically placed. She was equally as pretty as the rest of the girls. Also, just as excitable. She was the curviest of the girls. She stood maybe 5'5.

She finally started really listening to the girls' ramblings, only to hear the end.

"Yeah, well, you know the outfit, but we all decided on the colors being black and blue. This works perfectly with your hair also. The songs were going to sing is Katy Perry's _I Kissed a Girl; _you don't have a problem with that do you? That was the song you were dancing to earlier wasn't it?" Onika rambled.

Hinata laughed as she told them she knew the song. She knew that tonight would be fun!

* * *

_**4 Hours Later**_

Onika was waiting nervously backstage. She tapped her foot constantly and nibbled on her lip. Panicking, she turned to the others. Only her two friends were looking at her. Hinata was zoning out and dreaming about the warm cinnamon buns she would make when she got home.

"I can't do this! Someone else sing lead! If I go out there, I won't sing!" The other girls started panicking also.

"None of our voices are as strong as yours O! It wouldn't be as good! We need to win and get that chance at a record deal! The only other person's voice as strong as or stronger than yours is..." Nariko trailed off as all three girls turned to the Hyuuga. Hinata noticed them staring and - starting to get creeped out- said, "What do you want?"

Smiles spread across the three songstresses faces. "Looks like we have our new lead singer."

Hinata, startled, started backing away with both hands up," Wait! What? Why are you looking at me?"

* * *

The Rookies had been sitting through the entire show and they still had not seen Hinata. "Where is she," Complained Naruto. Sakura punched him. "Stop complaining baka. She said she was last!" Naruto pouted at her from the floor.

Before anymore arguing could happen, the announcer stepped back on stage.

"The Final group preforming tonight will be Charlie's Angels. They'll be singing I kissed a girl by Katy Paty." Neji's eyes bulged.

"That better not be Hinata's group." Ten Ten's eyes widened and she grimaced. Bracing her eyes for the scream to come, she quietly said," Yes. That's it."

"WHAT!"

Neji's voice echoed through the club as the girls climbed on stage. The girls led the way in identical outfits. They had on blue fingerless gloves and a midriff length white leather jacket. Underneath the jacket, they wore midnight blue corsets and black miniskirts that went to the middle of their thighs with the same black heels Hinata wore. Hinata's outfit was the one that caused everyone who knew her to stop midsentence and enter a shocked silence with jaws hanging. She wore a tight pitch black dress with a loose pleated bottom that just barely covered her ass. A midnight belt cinched her waist and pushed her considerable bust up. She pointed to the DJ and the music started.

Hinata and the girls covered their face with the black fans they carried, as Hinata started to sing and they all slowly moved with the beat.

This was never the way I planned  
not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand

Sarumi and Nariko stole a drink from a nearby table and took a long drain before throwing the glass off the stage and letting it shatter across the floor.

Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

The girls all joined in on the chorus as they danced seductively off the stage and around the club.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapsticks,  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

Onika sang the remaining chorus by herself, her voice carrying throughout the club.

It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
it don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It does matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

What happened next caused everyone's in the clubs jaws to drop and hit the floor. Hinata grabbed Onika and they shared a long and deep French kiss while Sarumi and Nariko continued to sing the chorus of the song.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
don't I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Hinata pulled from the kiss, laid herself across the Rookies table as they were the closest, and sang out the next verses. She arched her body and dragged her now closed fan down it slowly, a hand playing in her hair. Her other group mates did the same thing at separate tables. She was forced to look directly at her male friends, who coincidentally sat in her line of sight. Her eyes were half closed because of the spotlight on her and it only made her dance look more provocative.

Us girls we are so magical,  
soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
hard to resist, so touchable  
too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

The girls got up from their respective tables and up to the stage. They ended in the pre-planned pose. Hinata was kneeling, Onika posed with her hands on her hips in the middle, and Sarumi and Nariko leaned on her.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick, I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
don't I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

* * *

**_Read and Review Please!_**

**_Let me know what you think! _**

**_Also thanks to Aki666 and Lone-Wolf761 and Hinatalicious and Teenage Ninja Seahorse for reviewing last chapter. Love you guys! _**


End file.
